El Secuestro
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Tras ayudar a una chica, Ray se topa con un problema peor cuando el padre de esta, creyendo hacerle un favor a su hija, lo secuestra para obligarlo a ser novio de ella. Ahora Ray y su nueva "novia a la fuerza" deben buscar una forma de que el Natural pueda salvarse y volver a salvo con su familia
1. Empieza la pesadilla

Disclaimers: "_Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo"_ no me pertenece sino a Hasbro, solo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es por diversión sin paga

El Secuestro

Capitulo 1: Empieza la Pesadilla

Era una linda tarde en San Campion, y Ray Pierce-Okamoto, Allie Underhill y Gabe Wallace salían de su entrenamiento de Kaijudo, y se encontraban discutiendo animadamente mientras salían del Dojo "Los Cinco Caminos", charlando animadamente sobre su entrenamiento, aunque claro procurando ser discretos para evitar que ajenos escucharan de lo que estaban hablando.

-Enserio, Ray, ¿no podrías invocar a otra criatura que no fuera Bob? Desapareció a mi Rompecráneos y al Hidro Espía de Gabe, de un solo golpe a los dos-declaró la rubia algo molesta a su amigo.

-¿Qué te digo Allie? Cuando algo es muy bueno, no te cansas tan fácil de el-fue la respuesta del chico de pelo bicolor, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de lado en los labios. Allison en respuesta le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

-Pero no te mataría usar alguna de las otras criaturas que puedes invocar, ¿sabías?-dijo la chica entre divertida y molesta.

-Allie tiene razón, Ray, no puedes depender siempre de Bob-agregó Gabe, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Lo sé, pero…-Ray se interrumpió a si mismo al ver al frente a una chica caminando despreocupadamente cargando unas bolsas para compras, al tiempo que oía música con sus auriculares. El problema era que por estar inmersa en su música no se daba cuenta que era seguida de cerca por unos tipos con aspecto de pandilleros, y su preocupación aumentó al verlos seguirla hacia un callejón. Casi sin pensarlo, Ray corrió hacia el callejón, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de sus amigos.

Al entrar en el callejón, Ray pudo ver como los maleantes, que ya tenían rodeada a la chica, la habían hecho tirar sus víveres y, por como ella parecía forcejear con ellos, intentaban someterla. Sin perder tiempo, el medio japonés corrió a ayudarla y, haciendo uso del entrenamiento marcial que involucraba su entrenamiento de Kaijudo, barrió el piso con la bola de maleantes, quienes espantados, sobretodo porque quien los apaleó era un chico de secundar, emprendieron la retirada.

Con los maleantes ahuyentados, Ray fue a auxiliar a la chica, notando que era una chica de piel canela, de pelo oscuro con algunas mechas rosas, vestida con una blusa de tirantes blanca, jeans grises ajustados y sandalias de plataforma azules con suela de corcho. Pero antes de poderse acercar más a la chica, solo alcanzó a ver cómo esta daba un rápido movimiento, y de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su zona baja, cayendo de rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona afectada.

-¡RAY!-oyó las voces espantadas de Allie y Gabe, mientras observaba al a chica, que ahora que la veía bien notaba que tenía un bonito par de ojos violeta, taparse la boca con las manos al comprender su error.

Auxiliada por los amigos del medio japonés, y sin dejar de disculparse, la chica lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y, mientras Gabe le hacía el favor de ayudarla con sus compras luego de recogerlas del piso, lo condujo a una de las bancas que el supermercado tenía afuera para que se sentara. Unos cinco minutos después, ya con Ray un poco recuperado del dolor, él y sus amigos tomaban las malteadas que la chica había ofrecido comprarles para disculparse.

-Me llamo Iris DeSoto, por cierto-se presentó la joven.

-Yo me llamo Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, pero me puedes decir Ray-se presentó el de pelo bicolor.

-Allie Underhill-continuó la chica del grupo.

-Yo soy Gabe, Gabe Wallace-terminó el chico moreno-¿y eres de San Campion?-preguntó interesado a la chica.

-Casi casi, vivo en las afueras con mi papá, pero ambos venimos por nuestros asuntos personales: las compras, los mandados, mis salidas con mis amigos, el trabajo de mi papá y mis clases en la Universidad-explicó la chica mayor.

-¿Estudias en la Universidad?-preguntó Gabe impresionado. La de pelo con mechas rosas asintió.

-Estudio Historia del Arte en la Universidad de San Campion-respondió la chica.

-Más o menos… ¿qué edad tienes?-preguntó Ray con cautelosa curiosidad.

-Tengo veintiún años, acabo de cumplirlos hace unos dos meses-respondió la chica, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Allie soltó una risita.

-Entonces ya eres internacional, ¿no?-preguntó con un poco de diversión la chica rica.

-Si, algo así-declaró la chica con algunas risas.

-Pues si me lo preguntas, no los representas, de hecho yo diría que hasta podrías pasar por una alumna de nuestra escuela-declaró Ray, apoyando un codo en la mesa en la que estaban sentados y apoyando su mejilla en su mano. Iris en respuesta soltó una risita.

-Pues gracias, Ray, espero que eso lo deba tomar como un cumplido-declaró la chica.

-Y tu papá, ¿en qué trabaja?-preguntó Allie interesada.

-Especialista en Desalojo, quiere decir que si el dueño de una propiedad tiene problemas con un inquilino, ya sea falta de paga de renta, o recibir quejas por dicho inquilino, puede contratar a mi papá para que sirva de mediador, o que investigue a fondo al inquilino, si esta incumpliendo con el contrato o con la ley, cosas así-explicó la chica.

-¿O sea lo que hacen los de _"World's Worst Tenants"_?-preguntó Allie impresionada. (N/a: Lo que aquí en Latinoamérica conocemos como "Inquilinos Extremos").

-Si, más o menos eso-respondió la mayor, tomando un sorbo de su propia malteada.

-Eso explica cómo eres tan buena en defensa personal-dijo Ray medio en broma, pero Iris en respuesta le dedicó otra mirada de disculpa.

-Enserio, Ray, me siento avergonzada por patearte así, es que…-empezó a decir pero el menor la interrumpió.

-Ya sé, ya sé, creíste que era uno de los que te atacaban, ya no necesitas disculparte, de todas formas ya hace rato que me siento mejor-la tranquilizó el de pelo bicolor-al menos usaste una patada y no gas pimienta-agregó en broma.

-Tranquilo, lo máximo que tengo en mi bolso son algunas esposas policiales de plástico por si requiero hacer un arresto ciudadano-explicó la chica, y al ver la cara de sorpresa de los menores, esbozó una sonrisa culpable-insistencia de papá-explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tu papá cómo tiene acceso a esposas policiales de plástico?-preguntó Allie con una expresión medio seria arqueando una ceja.

-Como Especialista en Desalojo, jamás falta que se tope con algún inquilino hostil o que, como dije, infrinja la ley-explicó la chica, también arqueando una ceja mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Por como hablas, suena que no estas cómoda con el trabajo de tu papá-dijo Gabe un poco preocupado.

-Si han visto series como _"World's Worst Tenants"_ o _"Operation Repo"_ (N/a: llamado aquí "Operación Rescate"), entenderán que un trabajo así no es el más seguro del mundo, y bueno desde que mamá murió cuando yo tenía trece, papá y yo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro-explicó la chica un poco triste, naturalmente al recordar algo tan delicado-creo que papá arriesga así su vida porque lo ve como su cruz por estar en la Guerra de Irak mientras mamá se hallaba enferma, se culpa por no haber estado cuando murió-terminó de relatar. Aunque la chica mantenía un rostro neutral, Ray pudo notar una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

-Debió ser muy doloroso perder a tu madre tan joven, Iris-dijo el chico con una voz que denotaba empatía. La chica ofreció una sonrisa triste al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-La verdad sí, pero ya fue hace mucho, y aún tengo a mí papá, peor hubiera sido perderlo también mientras estaba en Irak-respondió la chica.

A pesar de las palabras de la chica, que sonaban a que en efecto ella ya hacía tiempo había superado el fallecimiento de su madre, Ray no evitó el impulso de estirar el brazo y tomarme la mano a la chica, sacándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la mayor. Aunque se lo guardó para si, Ray entendía como se sentía, aunque hacía un par de meses él y su mamá al fin se habían reunido con su padre no cambiaba el hecho de que él lo creyera muerto casi toda su vida, además estaba el hecho de que él no sentía que su caso se pareciera al de Iris, no solo porque su padre al final siempre estuvo con vida, sino porque aunque su padre en efecto hubiera muerto, y algo le hubiera pasado a su madre, el aún tendría a su abuelo, y aunque no fuera así aun tendría a sus parientes de Japón, en cambio la propia Iris dijo que ella y su padre solo se tenían el uno al otro. Allie, queriendo cortar el ambiente deprimente (y de paso la melaza producida por la pareja) decidió cambiar un poquito el tema.

-Entonces… ¿DeSoto? ¿Eres española?-preguntó la chica interesada.

-Más o menos, técnicamente soy medio mexicana, por parte de papá, y parte venezolana, por parte de mamá, mis papás se conocieron en Yucatán, se casaron y se mudaron a Estados Unidos, donde papá luego de conseguir los dos la ciudadanía se enlistó en el ejercito, una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estamos nosotros-explicó la chica.

-Tomando malteadas que tú nos invitaste para agradecernos y para disculparte por casi dejar Ray sin poder tener hijos-dijo Gabe a modo bromista.

-¡Gabe!-dijeron Ray y Allie a la vez a modo de regaño, al mismo tiempo de que los dos le daban un zape, haciendo al gordito ver que su broma fue más grosera que graciosa.

-Perdón-se disculpó el joven genio avergonzado.

-No te disculpes, Gabe, en cierta forma me lo merecía-dijo la chica un poco avergonzada, antes de mirar el reloj de su celular-chicos, perdonen si sueno grosera pero debo irme, papá ya debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy-dijo la chica a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, de hecho creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a casa-declaró Ray para que la chica no se sintiera mal por irse.

-Espero toparme de nuevo con ustedes… aunque la verdad espero encontrármelos en mejores condiciones-dijo medio en broma, sacándole risas a Ray, Allie y Gabe.

-Si, también esperamos verte de nuevo-declaró Ray, y acto seguido él y sus amigos se despidieron con la mano mientras la chica tomaba sus compras y se retiraba. Lo que Ray no se esperaba era que apenas Isis se fuera, Allie le propinara un golpe en el brazo-¡oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?-preguntó más ofendido que adolorido.

-"Esperamos verte de nuevo", ¿seguro que lo decías por nosotros tres y no solo por ti y tus amiguitos de ahí abajo?-preguntó la chica divertida. Ante la pregunta subida de tono de la rubia, Ray se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Allie?-preguntó Ray escandalizado.

-Allie quiere decir que era evidente que te mostraste interesado en Iris, Ray-fue la respuesta de Gabe, claro que solo hizo sonrojar más al otro chico.

-Si, estuve a punto de proponerle a Gabe irnos porque ya parecía cita doble-declaró la chica del trio.

-Oigan, oigan, ya basta, para empezar la acabo de conocer, además, ella ya es mayor, no creo que le llame la atención salir con un chico siete años más chico-declaró el Natural totalmente avergonzado.

-No sé, ambos mostraron una gran empatía, sobre todo cuando la tomaste de la mano-replicó Allie no sin diversión en su voz-si tienes suerte hasta podrías lograr que vaya contigo al baile de graduación, te imaginas la cara de todos al ver que te acompaña una chica mayor-declaró aún más divertida.

-Primero veamos si la vuelvo a ver y luego veré si la invito-declaró el medio japonés, ya queriendo cortar el rollo de las bromas de sus amigos, mientras ponían en marcha rumbo a sus hogares.

Totalmente ajena a la plática de los tres amigos, Iris llegó a la parada, tomó el autobús y esperó hasta que éste llegó al borde de la ciudad, que era donde ella se bajaba. Tras caminar unos diez minutos, finalmente llegó a su destino: una modesta casa tipo cabaña, que si bien parecía construida a la usanza antigua tenía algunos lujos, mostrando que era una casa perteneciente al siglo XXI.

Tras cruzar la cerca y caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, la chica sacó un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta, y al entrar vio a un hombre alto, ya mayor, con el pelo oscuro con algunos mechones grises, rostro estrecho, ojos marrón oscuro y cejas pobladas, vestido con una franela roja, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de montaña, con un teléfono celular en la mano. Al verla, el hombre guardó el celular y corrió a abrazarla, al parecer sin notar que ella llevaba las bolsas.

-Iris, cariño, me preocupé cuando llegué y vi que aún no llegabas, estaba a punto de llamarte-dijo el hombre, Francisco DeSoto, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Papi, primero me dejas poner esto en la mesa antes de que comprimas nuestra cena y luego te cuento que pasó-dijo la chica tras oír que las bolsas en sus manos, para su preocupación, empezaban a crujir.

Como prometió la chica, tras guardar toda la compra, ella procedió a contarle a su padre todo lo ocurrido, desde como había sido casi asaltada por un montón de delincuentes, había sido rescatada por Ray, y ella al creerlo uno de sus atacantes se defendió, naturalmente dándose cuenta de su error inmediatamente.

-Y el motivo por el cual me retrase fue porque les invité algo a él y a sus amigos para agradecerles por ayudarme y para disculparme con él por patearlo-terminó de relatar.

-Ese chico parece valiente, me gustaría agradecerle en persona por haberte ayudado-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-y por lo que me contaste, yo diría que note molestaría verlo de nuevo-agregó no sin algo de picardía en la voz. Eso hizo sonrojar a su hija.

-Bueno, no negaré que Ray era guapo, pero papá, le llevó siete años, creo que él hallaría un poco incomodo que yo le propusiera salir como pareja-declaró la chica avergonzada.

-Yo no le veo de malo algo como eso, yo le llevaba cinco años a tu madre, mi amor-le dijo el hombre con afecto y un poco de nostalgia. Iris alargó el brazo y acarició el de su padre para mostrarle su solidaridad.

-Pues no sé papá, a demás es poco probable que nos volvamos a topar pronto-declaró la chica.

-Quién sabe, ¿no dijiste que lo conociste cerca del centro comercial?-preguntó el hombre interesado.

-Si, creo que él y sus amigos toman clases en el dojo de artes marciales que hay allí-analizó la chica.

-Además, seguro asiste a la Escuela Secundaria San Campion, digo esa y la Academia Rosewood son las únicas secundarias en todo San Campion, y por como lo describiste, no creo que tenga dinero para permitirse ir a Rosewood-señaló el mayor.

-Bueno, papá, mejor dejamos de meditar formas de que yo vuelva a ver a Ray y yo me concentró en preparar la cena-declaró la chica, antes de tomar las bolsas de víveres y dirigirse a la cocina, sin notar que mientras su padre se había quedado pensando…

Un nuevo día de clases terminaba en la Secundaria San Campion, y Ray salía con dirección al centro. Se había separado de sus amigos tras decirles que tendría que hacer un mandado a su madre, y pedirles que le hicieran saber al Maestro Chávez que a lo mucho le tomaría unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso a su entrenamiento de Kaijudo, aunque imaginaba que su padre, quien luego de recuperar su humanidad se encontraba dando clases en el dojo, ya estaría informado del mandado que su hijo tendría que hacer y ya le habría informado a su colega.

La verdad tenía impaciencia por terminar el mandado de su madre y llegar al templo, pues tenía desde la noche anterior queriendo invocar a Bob para hablar con él. Desde el día anterior no podía dejar de pensar en Iris, y eso le había traído un inconveniente mientras dormía tras tener un sueño bastante sugerente con su nueva amiga, y si bien Bob no era precisamente el mejor en relaciones publicas, su relación con el lado familiar de su padre era prueba, se le hacía más cómodo discutirlo con él que con su padre o los Maestros mayores, o peor con Allie.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando una pick up roja derrapó justo enfrente de él deteniéndose. Ray por instinto sacó su guante de su bolsillo, y estuvo a punto de ponérselo cuando la puerta de la pick up se abrió, una mano surgió de dentro del vehículo, lo tomó de la gorra de su chamarra y lo arrastró al interior del auto. Luego sintió como un trapo húmedo cubría su nariz y boca, y de pronto se sintió muy mareado. Lo último antes que oyó antes de desmayarse fue a alguien susurrar.

-Lo que mi hija quiere, lo tiene…-.

Continuara…

El primer fic del que espero sea mi primer fic largo de esta categoría. Debo decir que me apresuré a subirlo antes del domingo para decir que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mi xD, como sea espero que les guste y dejen varios reviews.


	2. Una siniestra sorpresa

Disclaimers: "_Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo"_ no me pertenece sino a Hasbro, solo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es por diversión sin paga

El Secuestro

Capitulo 2: Una siniestra sorpresa

Lo primero que recordó cuando recobró el sentido fue oscuridad, se sentía mareado, y al sentir un peso extraño en el cuello, se dio cuenta de que tenía otro collar además del que siempre traía. Este era más pequeño, de hecho estaba pegado a su cuello, y por el tacto se dio cuenta de que tenía dos cilindros que parecían de plástico, y dos cuentas que se sentían metálicas. Le tomó varios minutos analizarlo para comprender que le habían aplicado cloroformo, lo que resultaba en lo obvio, que había sido secuestrado.

Ahora bien, Ray había pasado por cosas peores, desde soportar los abusos de Carny en la escuela y los de Portia cuando trabajaba en el club, hasta enfrentarse al Choten y sus ideas megalómanas, un simple secuestro no debería ser cosa del otro mundo. Solo se pondría y activaría su guante de duelo, invocaría a Bob, le metería un susto de muerte a su secuestrador y huiría de regreso a casa… pero al palparse el bolsillo donde solía guardar su guante, se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba. Tras pensarlo un par de minutos, el medio japonés se llevó una mano a la cara, pues recordó que había sacado su guante para defenderse cuando la pick up se detuvo delante de él, y se le debió caer de las manos cuando lo arrastraron al interior del auto.

-Esto es genial, secuestrado y no puedo pedir ayuda ni a Bob ni a ninguna criatura, ni siquiera abrir un portal para escapar-murmuró el chico por lo bajo bastante molesto. Luego recurrió al plan B, sencillamente sacar su celular y llamar a sus padres o a sus amigos, pero no se sorprendió al no hallarlo-Ray, te secuestraron, obvio no te van a dejar cómo contactar a nadie que te pudiese salvar-se recordó el de pelo bicolor, dándose un golpe en la frente por haber pensado en eso.

El sonido de unos pasos le advirtieron que alguien se acercaba, y Ray rápidamente se puso en guardia con intención de enfrentar a su secuestrador. Sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a un hombre mayor, mirándolo con un rostro impávido, que el de pelo bicolor no sabría decir si intentaba parecer amable o amenazador.

-Me alegra ver que despertaras, chico, empezaba a preocuparme-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de lado, al parecer querer sonar amable.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí? –preguntó Ray desafiante.

El hombre solo sonrió, y en esa sonrisa, aunque más prepotente, Ray pudo ver algo de cierta chica latina que recién habían conocido ayer. Fue cuando comprendió la identidad de su captor.

-Usted es el padre de Iris-dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Me da gusto que recuerdes a mi hija, permíteme presentarme: me llamo Francisco DeSoto, y como dijiste, soy el papá de Iris-dijo el hombre complacido.

-¿Y qué quiere de mí? ¿Va a amenazarme para que me aleje de Iris? Un poco irónico dado que recién conocí a su hija ayer-dijo el chico intentando sonar burlón.

-En realidad, no te traje para amenazarte, de hecho todo lo contrario-declaró Francisco, y ante esa declaración Ray se sintió aun más confundido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó el medio japonés.

-Cuando mi hija me contó lo que hiciste por ella, me di cuenta de dos cosas-empezó a contar el mayor-una, que a mi hija le gustaste, a pesar que diga que eres joven para ella, y dos, que eres justo lo que busco para mi princesa: alguien que sé que cuidará de ella en caso de que algo me pase-explicó el hombre, paseándose enfrente de Ray.

-Entonces… ¿me trajo para alentarme a conquistar a Iris?-preguntó Ray confundido.

-En realidad, te traje aquí para que seas el novio de Iris-explicó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No quiero desbaratar su plan, pero no creo que a su hija le haga gracia ver que me secuestró, aunque sea para hacerla feliz-recalcó el menor.

-Sé que Iris al principio se mostrara… negativa ante la idea, pero confío que al final entenderán los dos que lo hago por su bien-fue la respuesta del latino.

-¿Secuestrarme a mí y obligar a Iris a aceptarlo por nuestro bien? Llámeme coloquial pero hay algo que para mi no funciona en eso-declaró el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres joven, los jóvenes a veces tienen que aprender por la mala-fue la respuesta del señor-y, antes de que se te ocurra intentar escapar, quisiera que me acompañaras-agregó, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Ray, inseguro de lo que pasaría, se dio cuenta de que no tenía más elección y, tras ponerse en pie, siguió al hombre latino afuera de la habitación, y de ahí al exterior de la casa, donde el menor tuvo que esperar unos segundos a acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Se extrañó un poco al ver que, en el patio delantero de la vivienda, el señor DeSoto le esperaba, con rifle en mano, con un maniquí al lado suyo, y se extrañó aún más al ver que el muñeco traía un collar idéntico al que el traía cuando despertó.

-Seguro habrás notado el collar que tenías al despertar, bueno yo te lo puse-explicó el hombre mayor.

-Pues… agradezco el regalo, supongo-dijo el chico, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia la cerca.

-Es más que un regalo, y yo que tu lo pensaría antes de acercarme a la cerca, porque verás… ¿has visto los postes de metal que hay en algunas de las estacas de la cerca?-preguntó el hombre. Ray se fijó y notó que, en efecto, en algunas de las estacas había postes de metal-Entre los ocho postes que puse forman un perímetro, y si tu lo cruzas, activarás los sensores de perímetro en el collar, los que parecen cuentas de metal, y….-empezó a explicar, mientras tomaba el muñeco y lo llevaba al borde de la cerca, y justo cuando dejó el comentario al aire, arrojó el muñeco por encima de la cerca.

Para espanto de Ray, apenas el muñeco cruzó la cerca, el collar que llevaba en el cuello explotó. Apenas escuchó al señor DeSoto explicarle que los cilindros de plástico eran dos pequeñas pero poderosas bombas, pues al comprender lo que pasaba, que el maldito orate le había puesto una bomba en el cuello, empezó a luchar por quitársela, pero fue detenido por el señor DeSoto.

-Yo que tu no lo haría, no solo los sensores de perímetro están conectados a los explosivos, también lo esta el seguro magnético que cierra el collar, si intentas quitártela igual explotará, necesitas la llave para abrirlo-le explicó al tiempo que le mostraba una tarjeta de plástico blanco, que Ray comprendió era la llave para el collar, pero antes de siquiera poder alargar la mano, Francisco ya había lanzado la tarjeta bien alto en el aire, se había llevado el rifle al hombro y de un tiro certero la voló en pedazos.

Si la noticia de que prácticamente llevaba una bomba en el cuello, y que si intenta huir explotaría, lo había espantado, el ver al señor DeSoto volar la llave, lo único que le garantizaba poder quitarse el collar sin activar los explosivos, hizo que el corazón se le fuera al estómago. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba era lo único que le impedía romper en llanto por la desesperación.

-Sé que al principio te parecerá desconcertante, pero como dije, al final tú y mi hija comprenderán que es por su bien-declaró Francisco-y antes de que se te ocurra, no intentes quitar los postes, generan una fuerte corriente eléctrica, te matarían de una descarga si los tocas-agregó, mientras se enfilaba de regreso a la casa.

Mientras, en San Campion, en el dojo de Los Cinco Caminos, los padres de Ray y los maestros mayores discutían sobre la desaparición del chico, pues habían pasado ya casi tres horas, y los padres y abuelo del chico ya se encontraban preocupados, así como sus amigos y maestros.

-¿Ya intentaron llamar a su celular?-preguntó el maestro Kimura preocupado.

-Gabe y yo lo intentamos por veinte minutos cada uno, y sus padres casi una hora entre los dos, una hora y tres cuartos si contamos al abuelo de Ray y al maestro Isao-dijo Allie preocupada. Aún le dolía recordar la llamada de la madre de Ray, pues jamás en su vida había escuchado a la señora Pierce-Okamoto tan destrozada como la había escuchado preguntar por el paradero de su hijo.

-Y cuando fuimos a revisar todas las posibles rutas que pudo tomar entre la escuela y la tienda a donde dijo que tenía que hacer el encargo de su mamá…-Gabe se interrumpió solo, y dejo que mostrar el guante de duelo, que obviamente pertenecía a su amigo, hablara por él.

-Tal vez solo intenta jugarnos una broma-sugirió Alakshmi insegura, igual de preocupada que los demás.

-¿Una broma? Alakshmi, sé tan bien como tú que a Ray a veces le gusta jugar bromas, pero una que tenga a su familia y a nosotros angustiados queda fuera de su tipo de humor-declaró Allie, algo escandalizada por la sugerencia de la que consideraba su hermana.

-Pero, Allie, si Ray no intenta gastarnos una broma, eso solo deja una posibilidad-le recalcó Gabe, con una expresión triste y preocupada que delataba de lo que hablaba.

-Pero si tienes razón, Gabe, y Ray fue secuestrado, ¿por qué nadie ha llamado a su familia? Deberían ya haberse puesto en contacto para pedir un rescate-señaló el maestro Sánchez.

-A menos…-empezó a decir la maestra Jaha.

-¿Qué cosa, maestra Jaha?-preguntó preocupada la maestra Nadia.

-Que lo hayan secuestrado para hacerle daño, o solo que los secuestradores no tienen la intención de devolverlo a su familia-declaró la experta en la Civilización de la Oscuridad, triste por la sola idea que sugirió.

-¿Creen que lo haría el Choten?-preguntó Allie.

-No me sorprendería, no hemos sabido de él desde su último ataque-declaró Kimura, rascándose la barbilla meditativo.

-Además, él es capaz de caer tan bajo-agregó Alakshmi con bastante veneno en la voz, al pensar todo lo que su antiguo maestro le había hecho.

De ahí el silencio reinó entre el grupo de Maestros del Duelo y sus aprendices, pues aunque la teoría del Choten era válida, no tenían nada para respaldarla, lo que básicamente los dejaba igual que al principio. Aunque sabía que todos la veían, Allie no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas en silencio, pues si bien hacia poco había empezado a querer a Alakshmi como a una hermana, a Ray lo quería como a un hermano básicamente desde que los dos dejaron los pañales. Gabe y Alakshmi, al ver a la joven rica llorar, no pudieron evitar alargar ambos el brazo y posarlos en los hombros de la chica para mostrarle solidaridad.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Iris DeSoto terminaba un día más de clases de Historia de Arte, saliendo del campus y dirigiéndose a la parada para tomar el autobús que la llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad, donde ella y su padre vivían.

Había tenido un día de lo más tranquilo, con clases de lo más tranquilas y de hecho hasta las sintió rápidas, justo como a la latina le gustaba que transcurriera sus días. Al pasar por el centro comercial, ella sintió la tentación de pasar por el dojo de los Cinco Caminos, sabiéndose segura de que vería a Ray, pero rápidamente descartó la idea algo divertida por su actitud, ya que si bien ella misma sabía que hallaba guapo al medio asiático, también sabía que parecería una colegiala enamorada si iba al dojo precisamente a buscarlo, y decidió pasar de largo e ir a su parada.

El acostumbrado viaje en autobús, y el también acostumbrado paseo de la parada a su casa fue de hecho tranquilo, pero al llegar a su casa vio algo extraño: en algunas de las estacas que formaban la cerca que marcaba el fin de la propiedad había varios postes de metal, y al acercarse a uno oyó un zumbido fuerte, lo que indicaba que los postes soltaban una potente descarga eléctrica.

Confundida por los extraños postes eléctricos, Iris cruzó la cerca y caminó rápido hacia la puerta de su casa, y al cruzarla se encontró con una escena que jamás esperó encontrarse: sentado en el sofá de su casa, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos, se hallaba Ray, con cara de estar completamente asustado, mirando al suelo.

-¿Ray?-preguntó Iris confundida. Al oír su nombre, el jovencito alzó la mirada, y al ver a la muchacha se puso de pie como un resorte y corrió a abrazarla.

-Iris…-fue todo lo que el jovencito pudo decir, mostrándose aliviado por la presencia de la muchacha.

-Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?-preguntó la latina confundida.

-Veo que ya viste mi sorpresa, Princesa-oyeron una voz a espaldas de los dos, y al dirigir la vista vieron a Francisco de pie junto a la puerta a la cocina.

-¿Qué? ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué estás hablando, papá?-preguntó Iris aún más confundida.

-Iris, tu papá me secuestró para forzarme a ser tu novio-explicó Ray. Ante esto, la chica abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la chica anonadada, antes de mirar a su progenitor-papá… papi…dime que no es cierto-le rogó a su padre con voz genuinamente suplicante.

-Lo hice por su bien, hija-fue toda respuesta del mayor.

-¿Por nuestro bien? Francisco DeSoto, ¿te has vuelto loco? No puedes secuestrar a una persona así como así-declaro la chica molesta, antes de tomar la mano de Ray-vamos, Ray, te llevaré a casa-declaró la muchacha, dispuesta a llevarse al medio japonés de ahí, extrañándose al hallar resistencia por parte de éste.

-Iris, no puedo, mira-explicó el muchacho, mostrando el collar que tenía al cuello.

-Si, esta padre tu collar, pero no entiendo…-empezó a decir la chica, cuando fue interrumpida.

-No es solo un collar, es una maldita bomba, si intento salir de la propiedad estallará-explicó el muchacho totalmente alterado.

-Pues quítatelo-replicó la muchacha.

-No puedo, el seguro también esta conectado al detonador, necesito abrirlo con la llave o sino igual estallará-explicó Ray, aun más aterrado.

-¿Y dónde está la llave?-quiso saber Iris.

-Tu papá la voló de un tiro-contestó el menor, mirando de reojo al señor DeSoto, quien en todo el rato no se había movido de su posición, imitado por Iris.

-Papá… ¿Cómo pudiste?-quiso saber Iris, ahora totalmente anonadada por las acciones de su padre.

-Como le dije a Ray en la tarde, al principio pueden mostrarse en contra, pero al final verán que es por su bien-declaró el hombre, haciendo enojar a su hija.

-¿Y qué crees que me detendrá ir con la policía? ¿O con la familia de Ray?-preguntó la muchacha con ironía.

-Podrías intentarlo, pero cuando llegaran solo encontrarían el cuerpo sin cabeza de Ray a fuera de la propiedad, y mi cuerpo luego de darme un tiro-fue la respuesta de Francisco, con una voz terriblemente serena.

La voz tan seria del padre de Iris hizo que Ray alzara la vista hacia la chica, y si de por si la situación en la que se hallaba ya lo tenía lo bastante asustado, comprendió que no se igualó a como se sintió Iris al oír a su padre decir esas palabras, pues la muchacha estaba con los ojos enormemente abiertos, y temblaba levemente. Como si no hubiera pasado la gran cosa, Francisco se rascó la nuca y se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la cocina.

-Oigan, sé que el primer día estuvo lleno de emociones, así qué… ¿qué les parece si cenamos?-ofreció el mayor.

Cabría decir que la cena en la casa de los DeSoto fue la más incomoda de sus vidas, pues aunque a los tres les gustó mucho la cena preparada por Iris, no quitaba el hecho de que los tres sabían que el joven invitado estaba ahí contra su voluntad. Y la sugerencia del señor DeSoto de un brindis "por su nueva vida" solo logró tensar todavía más el ambiente.

Como en la casa solo tenían armadas las habitaciones de Iris y de su padre, y Ray en esos momentos no quería estar en el mismo cuarto que el latino mayor, decidió pasar la noche en el cuarto de Iris, una habitación pintada de azul celeste, con varios muebles en madera oscura, y una cama sencilla con sabanas blancas. Tras ver por accidente un par de bragas blancas en el piso, Ray optó por mantener su vista arriba, no quisiera que su "anfitriona involuntaria" lo pescara mirando sus prendas íntimas. También por pena, mientras Iris se cambiaba y se ponía la pijama detrás de un biombo de madera azul, el sencillamente se sacó la chamarra, las botas y el cinturón, y se sacó su collar de siempre y lo puso en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

-¿Siempre te cambias detrás de un biombo?-preguntó Ray, mientras se metía bajo las sabanas de la cama.

-Cuando vives con mi papá, quien por cierto jamás toca antes de entrar, te aseguras de proteger tu intimidad-explicó la chica, saliendo de detrás del biombo con un pijama que constaba en una camiseta holgada blanca y un short rosa, antes de unirse a Ray en la cama-¿estás bien?-le preguntó, genuinamente preocupada.

-Solo algo preocupado por mis padres y mis amigos, a estas alturas deben estar aterrados de que yo no aparezca-explicó el chico-además…-lo que iba a decir se quedó en el aire.

-Te ayudaré a escapar, Ray-fue todo lo que dijo la chica, sabiendo lo que el muchacho temía decir-regresarás con tu familia… te lo prometo-agregó, mientras por impulso abrazaba al muchacho, abrazo que se vio correspondido, y así se quedaron dormidos…

Continuara…

Segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, eso me motiva a escribir


	3. Dos Semanas de Angustia

Disclaimers: "_Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo"_ no me pertenece sino a Hasbro, solo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es por diversión sin paga

El Secuestro

Capitulo 3: Dos Semanas de Angustia

Había pasado un todo un fin de semana desde que el padre de Iris había traído a Ray con la intención de que éste fuera novio de la joven, y en esos dos días Ray procuró no quedarse solo con el mayor de los latinos, pues la clara amenaza de matarlo si intentaba escapar aun lo tenía sumamente perturbado.

La mañana del sábado, mientras el señor DeSoto seguía durmiendo, Ray e Iris habían aprovechado para planear el escape del menor, y habían llegado a la idea de aprovechar que el padre de la latina estuviera trabajando, Iris saldría de la Universidad temprano, iría con la policía y conseguiría que no solo enviaran a una unidad, sino a un escuadrón anti-bombas para desactivar el explosivo que el medio japonés llevaba en su cuello, y tenían planeado hacerlo mientras DeSoto se encontraba trabajando. Solo hubo un problema que desbarató su plan…

-¿Cómo que te tomarás vacaciones?-preguntó Iris incrédula a su padre, quien se hallaba en su sofá todavía en camiseta y ropa interiores y calcetines.

-Como oíste, hija, he estado trabajando como loco los últimos nueve meses, creo que me merezco unas dos semanas de vacaciones-explicó el hombre con tranquilidad. Al ver las caras de los dos jóvenes, agregó-tranquilos, solo serán dos semanas, tampoco soy para olvidar que soy quien trae el pan a la mesa-.

-Claro, papá-fue lo que respondió Iris.

-Si, señor DeSoto-secundó Ray, mientras el y la muchacha intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, pues sabían que por la noticia del mayor su plan se iría al trasto.

-Bueno, Iris, creo que es hora de que te vayas yendo a la escuela-mencionó el hombre mirando a su hija, quien en respuesta miró al menor-no te preocupes por tu novio, yo cuidaré de él y estará aquí cuando regreses-declaró el hombre carcajeándose un poco, y la muchacha suspiró pesadamente ante el comentario.

-Sí, papá-fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha, antes de mirar preocupada a Ray, quien la tranquilizó con la mirada al dedicarle una sonrisa triste, antes de que la muchacha finalmente dejara la vivienda.

Tras la ya acostumbrada caminata hacia la parada y el trayecto en autobús, los cuales en opinión de la latina habían sido los más pesados en su vida, Iris finalmente llegó a la Universidad de San Campion, y desde que salió de casa estuvo replanteándose cómo ayudaría a Ray a escapar, y decidió que aunque fuera contra sus principios se saltaría las últimas clases e iría con la policía. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a un hombre ya entrado en años, de escaso pelo canoso y ojos grises, vestido formalmente de traje y corbata roja, acercarse a ella. Era el Rector Parker Drake, el rector de la Universidad.

-Disculpe, señorita DeSoto-le llamó el hombre.

-Rector Drake, ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó la muchacha algo confundida por que el rector se le acercara.

-Lamento molestarla, señorita DeSoto, pero su padre me puso al tanto de su situación-empezó a decir el anciano.

-¿Lo hizo?-preguntó Iris, sintiendo como empezaba a sudar frio al pensar qué le habría dicho su padre al rector.

-Si, me explicó que tuvieron una fuerte discusión el fin de semana pasado y que, por tal motivo, su padre la tiene castigada dos semanas, teniendo usted prohibido salir salvo para asistir a sus clases, y de hecho me pidió que me asegurara de hacerles saber a los profesores y personal de la escuela que usted no debe dejar el plantel en ningún momento-explicó el anciano rector a la muchacha.

Al oír todo el discurso del rector, Iris sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pues una cosa era que su plan de aprovechar el tiempo que su padre estuviera trabajando para contactar a la policía y liberar a Ray se estropeara por la "fortuita" idea de su progenitor de tomar vacaciones… pero oír al Rector Drake decir que su padre, bajo la excusa de un castigo, le había pedido que se asegurara de que no saliera del plantel salvo para ir a casa la frustró en su fuero interno, pues comprendió que a su padre que le había ocurrido esa contingencia y ya la había cubierto. En otras palabras, su padre le había ganado esa jugada con creces.

-Si, descuide, señor Rector, solo lamento involucrarlos a usted y a los profesores en nuestra pequeña pelea-fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha en voz baja, antes de despedirse del anciano director y dirigirse al salón donde tomaba la clase de Arte Europeo. Al entrar en el salón algunas de sus amigas se le acercaron.

-Oye, Iris, ¿es cierto lo que dijo el Rector?-preguntó una muchacha asiática de pelo y ojos negros rasgados, que respondía al nombre de Noriko.

-Si, Nori, por un pleito con mi papá estoy castigada dos semanas-respondió la latina-papá dijo que no me dejaría salir salvo para la escuela, pero no me imagine que llegaría a esos extremos-agregó. Si bien no le enorgullecía mentir a sus amigas, se sorprendió al ver lo bien que improvisaba.

-Entonces, ¿no podrás salir con nosotras el fin de semana?-preguntó una pelirroja de pelo alborotado y ojos aguamarina, cuyo nombre era Angelica.

-No, lo siento, Angelica, tendrán que salir sin mí hasta que mi papá me quite el castigo-se disculpó Iris, y acto seguido, aprovechando que el maestro aún no llegaba, sus dos amigas se pusieron a sus lados y la abrazaron para consolarla. Ni Noriko ni Angelica se imaginaban que Iris realmente, más que el abrazo que le daban sus amigas, quería apretar una almohada contra su cara y gritar fuertemente.

Mientras Iris se encontraba en la Universidad, averiguando todo lo que su padre había arreglado, Ray había aprovechado y se había dado un baño, y ahora se encontraba, todavía en bata, sentado en la mesa enfrente del padre de Iris, comiendo nerviosamente el desayuno de huevos y tocino que su secuestrador había preparado para los dos. Procuraba no cruzar miradas con el latino mayor, pues conservaba frescas las nociones tanto de que le había puesto una bomba como de su amenaza hacia él y su propia hija.

-Bueno-dijo Francisco de pronto-ya que estaremos solos hasta que mi hija vuelva de la escuela, ¿qué te parece si conversamos un poco?-sugirió.

-¿Conversar?-preguntó Ray entre confundido y extrañado.

-Tú sabes, saber un poco el uno del otro, ahora que viviremos juntos-explicó el hombre, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su propio vaso y el de Ray, al parecer para llenarlos de jugo.

-Pues…si… tal vez-dijo Ray dubitativo, pues oír al mayor decir lo de "vivir juntos" con tanta naturalidad todavía lo ponía incomodo. ¿Cómo podía alguien estar tan en paz como ese hombre, sabiendo que secuestró a alguien?

-Quiero que me cuentes de ti, y quiero que lo cuentes todo-pidió el mayor mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerador.

Ray, aún algo incomodo por el interés de padre de Iris en él, empezó a contarle todo lo que podía, respondiendo cada pregunta que el latino le hacía. Así Francisco DeSoto supo que los colores favoritos de Ray eran el rojo y el verde, que por parte de su padre era mitad japonés, había vivido en San Campion toda su vida con su madre y su abuelo, aunque su padre había estado trabajando en el extranjero y recién había vuelto a la ciudad, que los pasatiempos favoritos de Ray eran dibujar, escuchar música, los videojuegos y las películas de acción, practicaba artes marciales (no especificó cual por supuesto), y esperaba estudiar diseño cuando entrara a la universidad, pues al graduarse quería ser diseñador de videojuegos, entre otras cosas.

Mientras escuchaba a Ray, el padre de Iris había terminado de servir el jugo en el vaso de plástico azul de Ray y en su propio vaso de plástico traslúcido y los había llevado a la mesa y Ray, tratando de mostrarse calmado ante su captor, tomó el vaso y, dado que para esas alturas ya había terminado de comer, se bebió su contenido en un par de tragos. De pronto, Ray empezó a sentirse muy cansado, todo en la habitación parecía dar vueltas, y el medio japonés solo pudo recostarse en la mesa junto a su plato antes de que todo finalmente se volviera negro…

Al despertar, Ray se encontró de nuevo en la habitación de Iris, todavía en bata, sintiéndose mareado y confundido, al ver el reloj despertador en la mesa de noche de la chica, vio que ya rozaban las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaba que había dormido cuatro horas. No tardó en comprender que, usando la plática como distracción, Francisco le debió haber puesto algo a su jugo, seguramente pastillas para dormir.

-Tengo que aprender a desconfiar de ese tipo-se regañó el muchacho por lo bajo. Un día su propia tendencia a buscar el bien en otros le jugaría una pasada peor que esa.

Tras levantarse y desperezarse, se cernió la bata para cerrársela y salió de la habitación. Empezó a buscar al señor DeSoto por los pasillos, pero detuvo su búsqueda al ver una puerta entreabierta, que reconoció como la que daba a la habitación en la que se despertó el día que Francisco lo llevó a la casa.

Con cautela, pues no quería encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa desagradable, fue acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, con igual cautela la abrió, y se encontró con algo que enserio lo sorprendió: una increíble habitación con paredes pintadas de un verde claro con techo blanco, con cortinas color blanco en las ventanas, el piso de madera, en una de las paredes había un par de puertas que, Ray imaginó, daban a un clóset, una cómoda cama tipo futón japonés con ropa de cama roja, un biombo de madera pintado de rojo con motivos japoneses contra una esquina del cuarto, una televisión incluso con una consola de videojuegos conectada y, para asombro del chico, en un escritorio de madera, junto a un reproductor de música mp3, había una computadora portátil negra con detalles rojos.

Ray no cabía en su sorpresa, más que todo porque, según recordaba, la última vez que había estado en ese cuarto era apenas un almacén para las cosas inútiles, y ahora estaba convertida en la habitación de sus sueños. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que, al inspeccionar el armario, encontró colgadas de la barra de metal chaquetas, camisas de vestir, un pants rojo con detalles verdes con su chamarra a juego y una gabardina, habiendo en el piso un par de botas, otro de tenis de deporte blancos con negro y otro de tenis converse rojos. Al inspeccionar los cajones se sorprendió al encontrar camisetas, shorts, pantalones largos, incluso como nueve juegos distintos de ropa interior y calcetines, incluso un traje de baño rojo con verde.

-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa-oyó decir a sus espaldas, y al girar se encontró con el señor DeSoto.

-¿Usted compró todo esto?-preguntó Ray sorprendido.

-Bueno, si vas a vivir aquí no puedo dejar que andes todos los días usando la misma ropa, ¿qué clase de anfitrión sería si lo permitiera?-dijo el hombre con certeza.

-Pero, ¿y la televisión, la consola, la computadora?-preguntó Ray confundido, pues las tres cosas tenían un claro aspecto de ser caras.

-Bueno, tampoco iba a dejarte sin tener con qué entretenerte en las tardes de ocio, ¿o si?-ironizó aparentemente divertido-si deseas algo más, un balón, una patineta, tu solo pídelo y te lo comprare, lo que sea para mejorar tu estancia aquí-declaró el hombre al parecer buscando sonar amable.

-"Conque es eso, solo quiere comprar mi afecto con regalos caros, para que yo olvide que estoy aquí a la fuerza"-pensó el muchacho molesto, pues le parecía increíble que el padre de Iris considerara que con solo ofrecerle regalos caros se ganaría su amistad y afecto. Cuanto deseaba poder invocar a Bob para poner en su lugar a ese tipo.

-Bueno, te dejo para que cheques tus nuevas cosas-fue todo lo que dijo el hombre ante el silencio del adolescente-y por cierto, yo que tu me vestiría, te vas a resfriar si andas en pelotas todo el día-agregó divertido antes de salir del cuarto, y tras analizar las palabras del mayor Ray recordó que, efectivamente, seguía en bata de baño.

Tras vestirse con la ropa que encontró en los cajones, decidiéndose por un bóxer negro, una camiseta blanca con gorro, jeans de mezclilla, calcetas blancas y sus botas de siempre, además de su collar de siempre, Ray se dedicó a revisar las cosas que Francisco había comprado para él. La televisión era fantástica, de treinta pulgadas y pantalla plana, y la consola era la más reciente que había salido, además de que los juegos eran sin duda increíbles, algunos que él la verdad se moría por conseguir; y si la televisión y la consola eran impresionantes, la computadora fue lo que más le sorprendió, pues la revisarla vio que era uno de los modelos más recientes; Allie incluso le había propuesto a Ray pedirle a su padre que se la comprara, ya que el propio Ray sabía que el padre de su amiga lo quería como a un hijo, pero él opinaba que pedir algo así sería abusar de la amabilidad de Arthur Underhill.

Movido por la curiosidad, Ray encendió la computadora, y tras esperar a que terminara el rápido proceso de inicio de la máquina, se sorprendió al ver algunos de los programas en el escritorio, pero sintió su cara arder tras analizar algunos, que comprendió eran links para páginas para adultos, de esas que requieren paga, y tras abrir uno por curiosidad (N/A: si, ajá, dijo el autor con sarcasmo), vio que le habían programado una cuenta por un año. Eso bastó para que el ardor de su cara aumentara, al comprender que, creyendo que le hacía un favor, el padre de Iris le había suscrito a páginas para adultos. Rápidamente cerró la ventana del internet y suspiró pesadamente.

-De verdad, algo anda mal con ese hombre-dijo el muchacho por lo bajo.

Tras meditarlo, se le ocurrió una buena idea. Volvió a abrir el navegador e intentó entrar al portal virtual del Departamento de Policía de San Campion, pues sabía que si contactaba con la policía podría pedir ayuda. Bloqueado. Algo frustrado, intentó esta vez con el Departamento de Bomberos. Bloqueado. E intentó con el 911. Bloqueado.

El FBI.

La CIA.

La Guardia Nacional.

Bloqueado. Bloqueado. Bloqueado.

Frustrado, Ray se pasó la mano por la cara, pues le parecía increíble que el señor DeSoto mandara a bloquear los accesos virtuales a los servicios de emergencia, demostraba que ese tipo era de prever todo. Queriendo hacer unos últimos intentos, el medio japonés trató de entrar a distintas páginas de redes sociales, incluso a aquellas a las que no estaba siquiera inscrito, pero en todas le salió el mismo resultado: Bloqueado. Con pesar, Ray volvió a cerrar el navegador y se cubrió la cara con las manos, frustrado de que DeSoto previera su plan de llamar a los servicios de emergencia antes de que a él siquiera se le ocurriera. Finalmente, el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse le hizo saber que Iris había vuelto.

-¿Ray? ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Estoy aquí-le gritó. Tras un par de minutos, la muchacha asomó su cabeza por la entrada, y quedó boquiabierta al ver las nuevas condiciones del cuarto.

-Ray… ¿qué es todo esto?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Tu papá mandó a acondicionarme el cuarto, según para que "me sienta en casa"-explicó el muchacho, haciendo comillas aéreas para enfatizar lo ultimo.

-Wow, mi papá se lució, casi parece que realmente te quedarás a vivir aquí-dijo la chica intentando bromear.

-¿Solo eso? De no ser por el collar, parecería que me adoptó-agregó Ray siguiendo el juego, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara culpable de la chica. Intentándola hacer sentir mejor, estiró la mano y tomó la de la chica. Esta le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y esa compu?-preguntó Iris más tranquila, viendo la máquina en el escritorio.

-Tú papá también la compró, intente acceder a los portales de todos los servicios de emergencia, pero los bloqueó-declaró el chico triste.

-Entiendo, al rector y los maestros de mi escuela les dijo que estoy castigada y no deben dejarme salir del plantel-explicó la chica con pesar.

-Tranquila, Iris, ya pensaremos qué hacer-declaró el chico al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Y así pasó raudo el tiempo, dos semanas para ser precisos. Dos semanas en que Francisco DeSoto trataba de ganarse a Ray, dos semanas que Ray e Iris planeaban como liberar al chico, mientras el chico para no levantar sospechas empezaba a ayudar en la casa, desde lavar la ropa hasta ayudar a cocinar, y dos semanas que el Natural se angustiaba, pues sabía que, en algún lugar de la ciudad, su familia y amigos se morían de la angustia de no tener noticias de él. Solo tenía que ser paciente y los volvería a ver…

El que sería el último fin de semana de vacaciones de Francisco antes de volver a trabajar, así como las dos semanas del supuesto castigo de la chica, los dos jóvenes esperaban con ansias que ese fin de semana terminara, pues significaría que podrían tomar de nuevo de esperar a que DeSoto estuviera en el trabajo para ir con la policía. Lo que no se esperaban era lo que les diría el padre de Iris aquella noche de domingo.

-Como ustedes recordarán, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que vivimos juntos-empezó a contar el mayor.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-señalaron los chicos con algo de ironía, tratando de que el veneno no se notara en sus palabras.

-Bueno muchachos, lo he estado meditando por un par de días y… creo que es hora de que lleven su relación al siguiente nivel-explicó el mayor.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor?-preguntó Ray interesado y preocupado, pues sabía que con el latino mayor cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Creo que, es hora de que tengan su primera relación como pareja-soltó de pronto el hombre, y ambos jóvenes sintieron claramente como un balde de agua fría les caía encima…

Continuara…

Un nuevo capitulo capitulo de este fic, ya vieron que aunque loco, el padre de Iris no deja de ser listo, y no se les hará muy fácil a Ray y a Iris liberar al chico, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, eso me motiva a escribir


End file.
